


玉蒲团

by Cecilia_Riddle



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_Riddle/pseuds/Cecilia_Riddle





	玉蒲团

【浪子展雄飞x正经润玉】

［古代ABO，A=乾元，B=中庸，O=坤泽］

九霄城搬来户人家，家中有个年轻俊俏的乾元后生，姓展名雄飞。

展家初到九霄城，没有内眷，无人主持中匮，便吩咐伴当去传谕媒婆，要寻世间第一佳人。

展家原是个阀阅之家，展雄飞又兼才貌双全，哪一个男子不愿得他为婿，哪一个坤泽不愿得他为夫？

自从传谕之后，日日有几个媒婆寻他说亲。

小户人家任凭他上门去相，若是大户人家要顾体面，或约在寺院中，或定在荒郊外，俩下相逢，以有心装作无意，相得分明。惹了多少坤泽回去害相思，他却个个都看不上眼。

有个媒婆对他道“这等看来别的坤泽都不是你的对头，只有太微先生的公子名叫‘润玉’，才配得你上。只是他父亲古怪，定不肯使人相，你又定要相，这事又是做不来的了。”

展雄飞道“他为何叫做‘太微’？你为何见得他公子标致？既然标致，为何不肯使人相？”

媒婆道：“这老者是有名的宿儒，做人孤介。家中有田有地无求于人，生平没有一个朋友，独自一个在家读书，无甚么爱好，唯喜黄白之物，随你甚么人去敲门，无使银钱，他只是不开。有一个寒士慕他的名去访他，敲了半日门，莫说不开，连答应也不答应。那寒士没奈何，题诗一首写在门上而去。中间有两句道：但知高士篷为户，谁料先生太轻微。

他后来见了诗句道‘太微两字道得不差，’他就把做别号叫做‘太微’。

太微生平没有乾元儿子只得一坤泽公子，生得温润如玉，无人可比。又且读了一肚子书，都是父亲所教，凡诗词歌赋皆做得出。

他父亲原本想招个赘婿，又嫌上门的无钱无才学，有钱有才学的，怎么可能为人赘婿？

他家的闺门严谨，又不走去烧香，又不出来看会，长了二十六岁不曾出头露面，至于三姑六婆飞不进门。

润玉公子有一个叔父丹朱，是本地有名的媒公，见侄儿实在拖不得了，央着我们替他留意，我这不就想起你来了？”

展雄飞摆手“我又不是要为人赘婿，只怕这位公子与我无缘。”

媒婆笑道“这可不是缘分？您一来，太微先生就许他家公子嫁人了。

昨日，丹朱对我说‘太微要为润玉找人家，你可留心替我访择。’

我就把相公说上，太微先生道：‘我也闻得他的财名，但不知德行何如？’

我又道：‘相公少年老成，毫无破绽。只是一件，他要亲眼相一相才肯下聘。’

他听得这句话就放下脸道：‘胡说！只有扬州人家养的瘦马肯与人相，那有正经坤泽许乾元见面之理。’

我见他说了这话不好再讲，竟自出来，可知这门亲不好做，只是丹朱定要我与你说和，直夸他那侄儿容色。”

太微起先不肯让润玉嫁人，此刻怎么又肯了呢？

太微此人，是个假道学，表面正经存天理灭人欲，实际上没少做偷坤泽之事，润玉公子的生母，就是这样被拐带来，在润玉八九岁时香消玉殒的。

太微年轻时不节制，坏了身子，即使续弦十几载，太微仅有润玉一子，还是个坤泽，便不许儿子嫁人，想着招婿，又嫌这嫌那，生生把润玉耽搁了。

展雄飞财力丰厚，又才华横溢，他要求娶第一佳人，太微对润玉的样貌也是有信心的。加之继室荼姚有了身孕，很可能一举得乾，他自然乐得把润玉嫁出去，换取丰厚的聘礼和有钱的亲家。

展雄飞只道钱财乃身外俗物，若能聘得天下第一的佳人，费些银钱又如何？只是他惦记着，先相看一番润玉的相貌。

丹朱从中牵线，展雄飞很快就溜进了润玉院子里，却看门窗紧闭，有侍女把守。展雄飞奇怪“莫非这润玉公子有私情？”他翻上屋顶，掀开瓦片，润玉居然在屋里照着剑谱偷偷习剑。

看来这个润玉并非那么温顺，正和他心意。再看那身形，也如他喜欢的那般，只可惜看不到正脸，只得一个身段，便勾的他茶饭不思，直对丹朱作揖，求他定要说成这门亲事。

展雄飞为表诚意，亲自带着聘礼来求亲，聘礼停在院内，太微不得见，故作嫌弃道“你起先要亲眼相亲，就是重色不重德的人了，轻薄可知。我儿要嫁个有品行的儿婿，不要这等务外之人。”

展雄飞一心只有佳人，只得把巧话回复道：“小生要相的意思不是为色，只怕举止轻佻，没有福相，做不得夫人。今访得府上的坤训甚严，公子的阃德又备，故此心安意肯，特地来求亲。”又递上礼单。

太微见他说的体面，聘礼又丰厚，就许了亲约，定吉日过门完姻。

展雄飞自从上次见了润玉的身形，就恨不能将这坤泽早日抱在怀里，日日爱他，更想一睹他的面容。央了丹朱，将润玉引到靠着外墙的院子，自己骑马打墙外过，与他见上一面。

润玉自从知道太微要嫁他出去，心内也是忐忑，不知道自己会落到什么样的乾元手里。丹朱夜里邀他去外院亭子一叙，润玉心情苦闷便应下了。

月色下，叔侄二人对坐，虽说润玉自幼所受的礼教，不许他询问未婚夫婿，但他心里不安，央着丹朱说一说展雄飞其人“我原想着年纪大了，不好再寻乾元，留在家里读书，待父亲为我寻个赘婿，或者嫁作他人继室。没曾想，我这一段姻缘，竟落得个小丈夫手上，那展生，可刚及冠，我大他许多，如何使得？”

丹朱嘴上向来是个不修的，先前安慰润玉，说展雄飞重德，想必是看上了润玉家门严谨，保守坤德。润玉刚放下心来，丹朱话头一转，竟说到了展雄飞的样貌身材，听得润玉面红耳赤，直道“叔父慎言，别拿这些混话消遣侄儿。”

丹朱笑道“乖侄儿莫要害臊，你那夫婿，还有一桩好处，待你成婚便能知道，他呀，那宝贝，绝非俗物。”

润玉不解，困惑地看向丹朱“此言何解？”丹朱叫他附耳过来，眉开眼笑地说了几句，润玉登时大怒“父亲如何应得这般登徒子！父母之命不敢有违，出嫁从夫我也没奈何！是我前世不修，投做坤泽之身，今生要受这种乾元羞辱！”

在墙外偷听的展雄飞立刻急了，知道润玉是被丹朱的荤话惹怒了，展雄飞立马清清嗓子吟诗道：“

月色溶溶夜，

花阴寂寂春。

如何临皓魄，

不见月中人？”

侍女刚出言呵斥哪来的轻薄人，润玉却制止“邝露，不要理会他，我们走。”说着还瞪了丹朱一眼，猜到了丹朱约他来，是想让他们见一面的。

展雄飞立即爬上墙头“别走啊！”润玉一回头，二人正对上。

月下看美人，润玉的脸上映着月光，还带着几分薄怒，绯红着眼尾，眸光潋滟，脸上不知是怒还是羞，有两点薄红。

润玉立刻扭头避开，一甩袖子，羞愤地跑了。他回眸那一眼，把展雄飞骨头都瞪酥了，险些没扒住墙头跌下来。

展雄飞自见了润玉，没有一刻不在盼着成亲的日子快一点到，好早日同这玉一般的心肝儿肉睡觉。

润玉那边回到房里，心绪亦是不平静，坐在桌案前，想起墙头那人，又羞又恼，那就是他未来的乾元么？好不知礼，居然巴巴地来相自己的坤泽，怎么就让他瞧了去？自己连个像样的发冠都没带。

润玉展开纸笔写道“

兰闺久寂寞，

无事度芳春。

料得行吟者，

应怜长叹人。”

正与展雄飞那浑人所吟之诗相和。

成婚后，展雄飞终于将润玉尝了个鲜，夫夫二人琴瑟和谐，唯独有一样，让展雄飞不满。

究竟是哪一样呢？

这太微是个假道学，平日里装的道貌岸然，可润玉却是个真温润君子，以至于，在房事上放不开。  
展雄飞与他亲嘴，润玉只晓得张嘴承接，任展雄飞在他口中搅弄，羞得满面通红，眼角带着绯色，随时要哭出来一样。  
与他干事，定要夜里熄了灯，落下床帏，才肯让剥得赤条条，躺在展雄飞身下张着两条腿，也不叫喊也不睁眼，直咬着嘴唇硬挨。  
要他干事的时候，换个姿势，让他背对着自己被肏，润玉却道背身对丈夫是不敬，不肯翻身；让他在自己入他的时候，收紧下边儿助兴，润玉也不肯，直言坤泽的身子，就是让乾元干事的，怎么可以推拒？连展雄飞摸着他的玉茎，教他也快活，润玉直羞得扭身子，道“乾元在坤泽身上，是受用的，不能倒过来伺候坤泽。”  
弄得展雄飞只能伏在他身上插干数百下，便草草抵着那娇嫩小口儿泄了，反复不得趣。

展雄飞与他新婚，自然是时时刻刻想着拉他干事，可回门那日后，润玉接连着两夜劝他读书，逼得展雄飞只能强行抱了他去安寝。润玉虽挣扎，但也是半推半就，不像是不情愿的样子。  
事后招来邝露询问才知道，原来是他的老泰山从中作梗。那日回门，太微对润玉说坤泽要以乾元为天，不能贪欢，要劝乾元多读书。  
自此，展雄飞似是多了位先生，而不是与他睡觉的坤泽，日日被拘着读书。  
直教展雄飞气了个仰倒，心说：这假道学，竟管到儿婿裤裆里来了！真是岂有此理！玉儿也真是！嫁与我多日，竟还奉他父亲的话作圭臬！  
必当好生调教几番，好教他知道，既然做了他的人，就要履行做坤泽的份内事，只管敞开了腿与他干事，将他肚腹睡起，为展家绵延后嗣。

润玉送来一盅汤，见展雄飞捧着书本苦读，不错眼看他，十分的欣慰却隐隐有些失落。放下汤盅的时候，故意发出了磕碰声，展雄飞这才抬眼，将手中书本倒扣在桌上“玉儿，你来的正好，我有一事不明，还请玉儿帮我。”  
润玉在家时，也曾苦读，若不是坤泽身，合该是状元之才，嫁人后谨记着万事以展雄飞为先，书本便也放下了。今日展雄飞有事请教，自然义不容辞“我看看。”  
你知展雄飞拿的是什么？  
他手中书本，正是润玉新婚，丹朱那好事之徒塞作压箱底的几本《天香图册》！  
润玉走到展雄飞身边，拿起书本一看，当即玉容失色，丢下图册就要走。  
展雄飞一把拉住润玉的袖子，把他拽进怀里，抱在膝上香亲“玉儿尚未解惑，怎走得？”  
“你！”润玉羞愤不已，又记着自己不能违背乾元，只得缩在展雄飞怀里装鹌鹑，那模样看得展雄飞一阵痒痒，拉着润玉亲嘴。  
展雄飞的手摸进了润玉的里衣，隔着肚兜摸两颗奶头，润玉已经被展雄飞破了身，颈上被乾元留了印子，被自家乾元一摸，两腿间便麻酥酥的痒。润玉信期将至，最受不得被自己的乾元又亲又摸，嘤咛着“还是白日里……作甚么……”  
“白日里如何？掩着门呢，再者，我弄你，你叫两声，让人知道我们在干事不就可以么。”展雄飞知道他面皮薄，故意把他按在怀里，引着那玉手摸自己直挺挺的阳物，他看那图册看得，早已按捺不住，作势要剥去润玉的裤子与他干事。  
润玉羞得脸要滴血一般“你不要说了！这如何使得？白日里，还是书房，你这是要逼死我不成？”他只道书房是圣贤地，白日里不得宣淫，坤泽不能违背乾元的命令。可他的丈夫要在白天的书房肏干他，润玉不知该从哪一个，只求展雄飞放过他。

“乖肉儿，为夫哪里舍得。”展雄飞不敢逼急了，把手从他衣服里拿出来“那我们一起看看这书可好？”  
“这等腌臜东西，你自己看！”润玉嘴上虽这般，眼却飘向图册上交缠的一对人儿。  
图册栩栩如生，五官神情无一不精，那坤泽被乾元插干的媚眼如丝，吐出舌头来，与乾元交缠，精巧的玉茎被乾元握在手里把玩，腿间的穴眼儿吞吐着乾元的阳物，那姿势正是……  
“像不像我们现在的样子？”展雄飞的声音在耳边炸开，润玉才发现，自己居然看着图像入神了。图像上的坤泽正如他现在一般，坐在乾元腿上，被乾元的双臂抱住。润玉脸红着“不要看了……这不是甚么正经的书，合该烧了去！”  
“玉儿，这书可是宝贝。”展雄飞知道他害臊，故作正经道“凡是书，必有其撰写的道理，这春宫图册，虽非圣人言语，但也在推行圣人之义。”  
展雄飞一壁说着，一壁用阳物隔着润玉的衣衫蹭着润玉的穴口，直蹭得润玉又湿又痒“嗳……你又浑说。”  
展雄飞最喜欢他这副欲推拒，却守着礼教顺从的模样“玉儿，这图册讲的是乾坤交合之事，岂不是圣人所言取中庸之道？乾坤交合，为的是绵延后嗣，又怎么成了腌臜事？莫非玉儿不愿为展家生下子嗣？”展雄飞摸上了润玉的小腹，润玉纤瘦，与他干事，都能摸见自己的阳物在他肚皮下冲撞，可惜润玉向来只有熄了灯才肯，甚么美景都看不见。  
润玉自然是愿意为展雄飞生育，经他一说，倒也没那么抵触图册。展雄飞见他神色，便知道这开端是做成了，进一步哄道“玉儿，白日里关起门来，就可以干事。”  
润玉知道今日展雄飞必定要得手，紧张地搓着袖子“净胡说，我娘亲在时，从未与我父亲在白日里干事，继母也不曾。”  
展雄飞心里哂道：太微老儿那个假正经，倒是生出个如此单纯的儿子。哄道“干事怎能让子女知道？你父亲可有白日里书房紧闭的时候？”  
润玉一想，一下子呆住了“可是……我父亲……”

展雄飞佯怒“怎的？既嫁与我，还念着你家规矩，不从我展家的管教？你究竟是谁家的坤泽？要我把你发还回家吗？”  
润玉第一次被展雄飞这样训斥，一时间慌了，他若被下堂，太微为了颜面，必将让他一根绳子吊死，可他的性子，让他无法伏在展雄飞怀里认错。  
展雄飞见润玉不语，指着桌案“念你初犯，只责臀一顿打，躺上去，褪了衣裳，抱着两腿。”  
润玉虽羞窘，但还是躺在桌案上，剥去衣衫，露出赤条条的下半身，自己抱着腿，将白嫩的屁股献了出去。  
展雄飞解了裤腰带，露出直挺挺的肉杵，对着润玉的臀缝抽打。坤泽是身如其名，那身子在乾元手下，就是一汪水泽。润玉的穴眼儿很快就溢出淫水来，抱着腿的手也酥软了，眸光迷离地看向展雄飞。  
展雄飞只当没看见，拿起天香图册“玉儿可曾想明白了？做了我的坤泽，就要依我的规矩，但凡我要与你干事，你的身子就得敞开了让我入，我多肏肏你，才能让你怀上我的子嗣。”展雄飞半哄半逼着，让润玉选一张图，二人试试，润玉不敢看，随手翻了一个，展雄飞看着道“倒是讨巧。”

润玉点的图叫“顺水推舟”。图上坤泽上半身卧在春凳上，乾元站在地上，提着坤泽的双脚操干，人也晃，春凳也晃。先前靠乾元操干，坤泽只需要张腿承接，待坤泽得趣，被肏得淫水潺潺，也跟着浪了起来，就如同顺水推舟，船上浪，船下也浪。  
润玉只看了一眼，便羞得不行，直教展雄飞抱他回榻上，落下帐子，如何摆布都行。展雄飞此时正蓄势待发，如何忍得？拿裤腰带蒙了润玉的眼睛“玉儿乖，蒙上眼睛，只当是黑夜里干事，剩下的交给为夫。”

润玉被夺了视线，其他感官敏锐了起来，感觉这桌案坚硬寒凉，闻到砚台中的墨香，愈发清楚自己是在书桌上被丈夫姦弄。  
展雄飞踩在脚踏上，下身和润玉的穴口平齐，提起润玉的两只脚，握着玉似的脚踝，没忍住在那脚踝上落下一个又湿又热的吻，还嘬了一口细嫩的皮肉。  
“嗳呀！不要咬我！”润玉惊呼一声，想起身掀开遮眼的腰带，却被展雄飞俯身用口捉住玉茎，用嘴唇一揩，便酥软了腰。润玉爱洁，就连胯下那根玉茎也是干净的，除了少许腥膻，更多的是坤泽的信香，甜滋滋的桂花味。  
展雄飞含在嘴里，很快就胀大起来，撑得他吐出来，那直挺挺的玉棍还带着水渍，他俯身压在润玉身上，与润玉亲嘴，把津液渡给他让他尝尝自己的味道“玉儿这一根如此大，也算是坤泽中的将军了，只是遇上我这一根只能是张着腿挨操的份……”  
展雄飞卡在润玉腿间，单手把着润玉的细腰，一手握着阳物往润玉身体里塞，润玉张着两腿，大腿内侧被插干的不住抖。展雄飞起初以为他疼，往外出了一点，却感觉那穴眼儿涌出温热的蜜水来，才知道胯下这坤泽，是被肏到流淫水了“玉儿，我的骚玉儿……”  
他又立了起来，按照图册上那般，提着润玉双脚，把他从桌子上提起来，腰臀都悬着，双手只能无助地扒着桌子边，口里吟哦着，绑着眼睛的布条都被泪湿了。  
展雄飞这个姿势，已经插到润玉甬道最里面了，抵着娇嫩的小口，迟迟不肯进去，只在外侧一点点地蹭，抽插出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。  
润玉被搔到了淫处，一叠声地浪叫，身子全靠手死死扒着桌子，还有被展雄飞的阳物钉住，才不至于跌下去。那肉杵再往里入一点，就到了坤泽的孕腔，偏偏展雄飞不肯肏进去，磨得润玉直哼着“不……受不住了……玉儿受不住了……快给了我罢……”  
润玉的信香是桂花味，他的衣衫永远是整洁的，把他美好的胴体遮得严严实实，也拢住了淡雅的桂花香。现在他下身被剥得赤条条，大张着两腿，细细的脚踝被提在展雄飞手里，随着他的撞击，整个身子连同桌子都在摇。上半身挂着被汗水打湿的白衣，里面月白色的肚兜又薄又透，两颗奶头颤巍巍顶着布料，浓郁的信香透过皮肉，直往鼻子里蹿，泛着蜜一样的甜香，整个人儿就像一勺糖桂花，让展雄飞恨不能衔在嘴里。

“好哥哥，你再叫得浪些，弟弟就把这好东西借你淫穴通一通。”展雄飞知道润玉最受不得自己在与他干事时，哥哥弟弟的叫。润玉自认为比他大，合该稳重可靠些，管着他读书，而不是被他这个小几岁的丈夫，按在书桌上蒙着眼睛干事。  
果然润玉听得，那热汪汪的肉道紧缩了一下，害羞似的绞住展雄飞的阳物，激得他提起润玉的下身，用力撞了几下，顶开了坤泽孕腔的入口，那馋了许久的小嘴儿，立刻裹住了展雄飞的冠沟，想把这好东西邀请进来一叙。  
润玉面皮薄，打定了主意不肯叫，只较劲一般，凭本能缩了缩孕腔的口，试图自力更生，把展雄飞的阳物吃进去，咬着薄唇不肯叫了。  
“哥哥不叫，弟弟的好东西就不给你了。”展雄飞被润玉孕腔入口那密匝匝的吮吻弄得心肝儿颤，险些没经得住，登时要泄在润玉身子里面，费了力气，才拔了出来，再次在润玉腔口打转儿。  
“你……”润玉整个人被撞得摇摆不止，书桌也在摇摆，如同在船上飘荡，水声浪，人声也浪。孕腔的入口酸麻肿胀，不得乾元精水，坤泽的身体便止不住得痒，润玉哑着嗓子服软“哥哥……哥哥浪……求弟弟把好东西……送进来……替哥哥搔搔痒……”  
“不够。”展雄飞次次整根肏入，拔出半截，直将润玉穴里空气和淫水都挤了出去，那阳物长在了润玉穴里一样，拔出来都困难，每次抽出都引得润玉一阵战栗“玉儿可不够淫浪，还配不上弟弟的好东西，弟弟的好东西可是专治骚病的。”  
可怜那玉人儿，生生被磨成了欲人儿！  
润玉只能松开桌子，伸手自己扒开臀肉“哥哥……哥哥最淫浪……需要弟弟的好东西……塞进来治……治骚病……”他说的难堪极了，呻吟都带着颤，说着，翘起的玉茎喷出一阵精水，他腿被展雄飞提着，精水直喷了自己一脸。孕腔也喷出一阵暖热的淫水，浇在了展雄飞龟头上，直浇得展雄飞撞进孕腔，在润玉里面成结，浇了他一肚子。

“玉儿！玉儿我错了嘛！”展雄飞一边提裤子，一边求饶，润玉整理好衣衫，夹着腿挪出书房，临走前，布置了几篇文章，直道写不完，就别想再与他同房。

那几本天香图册，也被没收了去。


End file.
